Feeding the Titanoboa/Dinner with the Professor/Meet the whole family
Here is how Feeding the Titanoboa, Dinner with the Professor and Meet the whole family goes in Genesis Park. At the Titanoboa Enclosure, Roger and the Cake and Pines Twins witness the Titanoboa. Roger: Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing? Pound Cake: I sure am, Roger. Pumpkin Cake: That is one big snake down here! Dipper Pines: Wow, That sure is a big snake. Mabel Pines: Hey, (pointing) Look over there. Pumpkin Cake: What is that cow doing here. The workers brought a crane out and lower the cow down for the Titanoboa to consume on. Cow: (mooing) Professor Mosquito Amber: Ah, There you kids are. You know you're suppose to let us know where you're going next time. Roger: Professor Amber, What're they doing to the cow? Professor Mosquito Amber: Feeding the Titanoboa. The crane lowered the cow right on the ground so the Titanoboa feast it's prey. Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: Shh, Shh, It's alright, Isamu. It's alright. Titanoboa: (screeching) Stanley Pines: Look at the Size of that Snake! Ford Pines: If only Shermy was here to see this. Nyx: Just like Journal 13 said. (reads on Journal 13) "Titanboa. The largest snake of the Paleocene Era.". Princess Yuna: This is so cool. Flash Sentry (Human): I know, Yuna. Bet the others knew how we felt. Arachna: I've never seen anything like it. Phineas Flynn: Me either. Prince Edmond: You sure paid good money for the live preys. Professor Mosquito Amber: Indeed I have, Prince Edmond. The crane we lifted with the cow gone. Nothing but a broken net and a few drops of blood. Priscilla Northwest: I think I'm gonna be sick. Rarity (Human): Me too. (brought out an empty paper bag) Princess Yuna: I hope you got extra cranes. Professor Mosquito Amber: Well, It's good thing we've got plenty more. Ford Pines: With all the Prehistoric Animals on this Island, People could pay more money. Stanley Pines: Anyone can make a fortune with these creatures. Professor Mosquito Amber: Now then, Who's hungry? It was dinner time, Chef Pepper Jack was preparing the food. Chef Pepper Jack: Dinner is Served! Bon Appetit! Professor Mosquito Amber: Thank you, Chef Pepper Jack. Prince Isamu: (open his mouth for his favorite peach mango) Princess Luna: (feeds Isamu) Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (open their mouths for their favorite banana) Princess Celestia: (feeds the twins) Prince Flashlight: (opens his mouth for his favorite applesauce) Twilight Sparkle: (feeding Flashlight) Prince Tyrone: (opens his mouth for his favorite orange pineapple) Princess Cadance: (feeding Tyrone) Dean Cadance: (feeding her baby) Flurry Heart: (eating her food) Professor Mosquito Amber: The reason why Genesis Park is because it's named after Genesis from the Bible. Princess Yuna: Wow! Mirage the Illusionist (Human): No kidding. Professor Mosquito Amber: Oh, Look at the time, They should be here right about now. Grenda: Who's they? Baljeet Tjinder: Guess we'll have to find out, Grenda. After dinner, They reached the entrance of the Center. Professor Mosquito Amber: You see, Ellie is the best teacher of prehistory and Larry is an expert paleontologist. Dexter: Wow! Dee Dee: No kidding! Pinkie Pie (Human): Can you believe it, Max? Max Goof: Yeah, Pinkie Pie. I can see that. Professor Mosquito Amber: But wait until you meet my grandchildren, Alexis and Jim, Princess Yuna. Ellie: Hi, Dad! Professor Mosquito Amber: Ellie, My sweetheart! (kissed his daughter) And Larry, My boy. You haven't changed a bit. Are Alexis and Jim with you? Larry: Darn right they are, Pops. Kids! It's your Grandpa! Then, Alexis and Jim rushed up to their grandfather. They were happy to see him. Alexis and Jim: Grandpa! Professor Mosquito Amber: Kids! Alexis and Jim: (hugged their grandfather down to the ground) Professor Mosquito Amber: (playfully) Careful! Alexis: We've missed you! Thanks for the presents! Jim: We love the helicopter ride! Professor Mosquito Amber: (gets back on his hooves) Princess Yuna, Meet my grandchildren, Alexis, My eldest granddaughter and Jim, My youngest grandson. Princess Yuna: Nice to meet you two. Alexis: I'm great at baseball and Jim's the best soccer player. Jim: We're glad to meet you too, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: You two heard of me too? Alexis and Jim: We're your biggest number 1 fans! Princess Yuna: Meet Snowdrop, My mama's old friend and my new little sister. Snowdrop: Hi. Princess Flurry Heart: I'm Flurry Heart. My parents are Princess Cadance and Shinning Armor. These are my sisters, Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet, And our cousins, Lilly Sparkle Rose, Twila and Nyx. Princess Skyla: Hello. Armor Bride: Hi. Sweetie Heart: Please to meet you two. Scander: Helllo. Britney Sweet: What is up? Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: Hi. Princess Twila: Nice to meet you. Nyx: Hello. Princess Yuna: We'd even got more friends with us. Dipper Pines: Hello, I'm Dipper Pines. This is my sister, Mabel. Mabel Pines: How do you do? Princess Yuna: We're glad to meet new friends. Alexis: (notice Journals 1-13) Cool Journals. Jim: How did you get them? Princess Yuna: One of Dipper and Mabel's great-uncle, Ford gave them to me and my friends. Ford Pines: And Yuna somehow used her magic to recreate the first three journals destroyed by Bill Cipher. Alexis: We've got so many questions to ask. Jim: We sure do, Sis. The foals showed Alexis and Jim the Journals. First, Yuna showed her Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4. Princess Yuna: These are the first three Journals of Ford Pines. The first owned by Stan, the second owned by Gideon and the third owned by Dipper. Bill Cipher destroyed the Journals by using his fire spell. Now, I restored them by using my alicorn magic. Just for that, The Nightmare Family resurrected Bill Cipher and they tried to steal the Journals for evil. And then, We've defeated them for good. Dipper Pines: It's true, We've became heroes of Equestria ever since. Gideon Gleeful: The Ponyfolk sure looked up to us. Alexis: Cool. Second, Sunlight showed Journal 5. Prince Sunlight: This is my Journal. Jim: Wow. Prince Sunlight: I always keep it with me sometimes. Nya: What do you think, Uni-Kitty? Uni-Kitty: I know, Nya. Jay: Everyone had to show anyone else any Journal. Third, Jeremiah and Sunrise showed Journal 6. Jim: I admire your Journal. Prince Jeremiah: Thanks. Sunrise Shimmer: We shared it together. Alexis: That's nice. Prince Jeremiah: I'm just excited about the jeep tour. Sunrise Shimmer: Me too. Fourth, Zeñorita Cebra showed Journal 7. Emmet Brickowski: And this is Zeñorita's Journal #7. Zeñorita Cebra: I use that for my Bruce incidents. Alexis: Wow. Wyldstyle: Very nice. Very, Very nice. Lloyd Garmadon: I know, Right? Jim: That's beyond amazing. Gorzan: It sure is, Dude. Benny the Spaceman: (hyper) Build a spaceship?! Princess Yuna: Benny, You already have the spaceship. Benny the Spaceman: Oh, Right. Sorry. Fifth, Edmond showed Journal 8. Prince Edmond: This is the 8th Journal. Alexis: Not bad. Jim: I like it. Prince Edmond: I had Misako to thank for my research. Misako: Glad to help, Edmond. Jim: Nice. Alexis: Odd. Very, very odd. Tyrone: Should we go keep an eye on them, Sensei? Sensei Garmadon: Not yet, Tyrone. First, We'll watch them from the monitor at the lab. Tyrone: Yes, Sir. The Dipper Clones agreed to stay with their boss at the Lab during the Jeep Tour. Sixth, Jubilee showed Journal 9. Princess Jubilee: This is the 9th Journal Yuna gave me. Jim: Cool. Alexis: Since when? Princess Jubilee: Since our rivalry when she and her friends were kind to me. Alexis: That was nice of them, Jubilee. Jim: Everyone deserves friends they can count on. Seventh, Connie showed Journal 10. Connie: Yuna gave me the 10th Journal because of our friendship. Green Bills: It sure is nice to see our little girl making new friends. Novel: It sure is, Green Bills. Alexis: That's incredible, Connie. Jim: Amazing. Eighth, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake showed Journal 11. Pound Cake: This is the 11th Journal. Pumpkin Cake: It was really nice of your Grunkle Ford giving us this Journal. Mabel Pines: It sure was, Pumpkin Cake. Dipper Pines: A twins' friendship issues. Gotta love it. Alexis: (chuckles) Jim: No doubt. Ninth, Flurry Heart and Skyla showed Journal 12. Princess Flurry Heart: This is the 12th Journal Ford gave me and Skyla. Princess Skyla: What do you two think? Alexis: It's cool. Armor Bride: We know, Right? Britney Sweet: Yuna is the heart and soul to our team. Jim: That's quite a friendship. Alexis: Tell me about it. Finally, Twila and Nyx showed Journal 13. Princess Twila: This is our 13th and latest Journal. Alexis: Wow, That's incredible. Jim: Not bad. Nyx: It was before I was adopted by Princess Twilight Sparkle. Alexis: No kidding. Princess Twila: Our mommy has the Castle of Friendship, And Yuna leads our team. Princess Yuna: It's true. Alexis: Not bad. Jim: Are you getting this, Emmet? Emmet Brickowski: I think so. Princess Yuna: And the Golden Oaks Library had been rebuilt, Thanks to Tyrone and the Dipper Clones. It has plenty of rooms, balconies, windows and books. Now, The Ninjago Ninja Team, The 8 Heroes of Chima, Li'Ella, Crooler, Misako and two of one of our mentors, Sensei Garmadon, Misako's husband and Lloyd's father, And Sensei Wu, his brother, Misako's in-law and Lloyd's uncle. Even the LEGO Dimension Gateway and the Universe Portals were in the second basement above the training hall. Emmet Brickowski: Golden Oaks Library was rebuild!? AWESOME! I couldn't have done it all myself. Wait, Anyone else in the LEGO world help too. Wyldstyle: I remember now. Batman, Gandalf the Grey and I met X-PO and saw gateway before. It's when we've formed an alliance, Mostley with some of the Ninjas and Chima Warriors. Jim: That's amazing, Wyldstyle. Alexis: No kidding. Princess Skyla: It's so true. Princess Yuna: We really, really, really want to protect the Journals. Alexis: Why? Princess Yuna: So it won't fall into evil hands of hooves of... Alexis: The Nightmare Family or Bill Cipher?! Jim: You mean Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity and Cerberus the Nightmare Train?! Alexis: Bill Cipher, The evil one eyed demonic triangle guy?! (showed her hooves on her eye permanent ink tattoo) Princess Yuna: Yep, They're the ones. Snowdrop: Other villains seek that dark purpose too. Jim: I thought Bill Cipher was completely destroyed by Stanley Pines. Alexis: How did he got back to life? Princess Yuna: The Nightmare Family resurrected him. Princess Solarna: Yuna, Tell them more about him. Princess Yuna: Bill Cipher is our Mama's rival who created the Tantabus long ago. Back then, It was before she became Nightmare Moon. MetalBeard: That be quite a mysterious thought. Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie): This is gonna be fun. Alexis: No doubt, Robin. Jim: Sounds whicked. Princess Yuna: If the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher got their hooves and hands on the Journals, they unleashed Armageddon and Weirdmageddon, the Alien Robot Probes will be everywhere and invade, destroying Equestria, the Island of Sodor, Disneyland, Dreamland, CN City, Fantasyland, Nicktropolis, Springfield, Quahog and all other worlds. Princess Flurry Heart: We have got to keep the Journals safe and sound from the dreaded Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, Jafar, Captain Hook, Ursula and Morgana, Oogie Boogie, Professor Screweyes, King Nixel, Rasputin, Merlock, Bradley Uppercrust III, Horace the Hate Bug, Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma, Darth Vader, Darth Maul, Lord Vortech, Kai the Collector, Lord Shen, Tai Lung, Rothbart, Rowan North aka Rowan the Destroyer and other villains going to get their hands on them. So, You two deserve to be part of our group. Are you willing to take the risk with us? Do you trust us for your safety? Alexis, Jim, Emmet, Wyldstyle aka Lucy, Vitruvius, Batman, Robin, Alfred, ????, Uni-Kitty, MetalBeard, Benny, President Business aka Lord Business and Bad Cop made a decision. Then, Bad Cop became Good Cop. Good Cop: We're with you! Alexis: We're in. Jim: Alexis and I are just the ponies for you guys. Emmet Brickowski: Just like Alexis, Jim, my friends and I saved all the LEGO worlds like the LEGO Movie, Ninjago, Chima, NEXO Knights, the Simpsons, Scooby-Doo, Mixels, Indiana Jones, Star Wars, The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings, Jurassic Park, Jurassic World, the Angry Birds Movie, Marvel Super Heroes, DC Super Heroes, Clutch Powers' and all other in the LEGO world from Lord Vortech, King Nixel, The evil Scorpion, Bat and Spider Tribes, Chen, Morro, Nadakhan and all other LEGO villains. And then, Alexis, Jim, my friends and I became close friends ever since. They use the imagination to protect us all. The Whole Lego Universe was made up but it's also true. Besides, It's now in histories. Bad Cop: Well, Let's get to our jeep tour. Good Cop: Because we're having some fun. Bad Cop: But not too much. President Business: I got my emergency gears set up in one bag! So, No one would get hurt. Pa Cop: Good luck, Son. Ma Cop: Make us proud. Misako: Keep your friends together, Lloyd. Lloyd Garmadon: I will, Mom. Vanellope von Schweetz: It's showtime. Then, Luna holding Isamu on her carrier, So is Celestia, holding Indy and Anna on hers. Twilight holds Flashlight, Cadance Tyrone and Dean Cadance hold Baby Flurry Heart. Princess Luna: Yuna? Princess Celestia: We need to talk to you for a minute. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (cooing) Princess Yuna: Coming! And so, Alexis and Jim agreed with Yuna and her friends. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225